Fuzzy logic
Fuzzy logic is derived from fuzzy set theory dealing with reasoning that is approximate rather than precisely deduced from classical predicate logic. It can be thought as the application side of fuzzy set theory dealing with well thought out real world expert values for a complex problem. (Klir 1997). Degrees of truth are often confused with probabilities. However, they are conceptually distinct; fuzzy truth represents membership in vaguely defined sets, not likelihood of some event or condition. To illustrate the difference, consider this scenario: Bob is in a house with two adjacent rooms: the kitchen and the dining room. In many cases, Bob's status within the set of things "in the kitchen" is completely plain: he's either "in the kitchen" or "not in the kitchen". What about when Bob stands in the doorway? He may be considered "partially in the kitchen". Quantifying this partial state yields a fuzzy set membership. With only his little toe in the dining room, we might say Bob is 99% "in the kitchen" and 1% "in the dining room", for instance. No event (like a coin toss) will resolve Bob to being completely "in the kitchen" or "not in the kitchen", as long as he's standing in that doorway. Fuzzy sets are based on vague definitions of sets, not randomness. Fuzzy logic allows for set membership values between and including 0 and 1, shades of gray as well as black and white, and in its linguistic form, imprecise concepts like "slightly", "quite" and "very". Specifically, it allows partial membership in a set. It is related to fuzzy sets and possibility theory. It was introduced in 1965 by Prof. Lotfi Zadeh at the University of California, Berkeley. Fuzzy logic is controversial in some circles, despite wide acceptance and a broad track record of successful applications. It is rejected by some control engineers for validation and other reasons, and by some statisticians who hold that probability is the only rigorous mathematical description of uncertainty. Critics also argue that it cannot be a superset of ordinary set theory since membership functions are defined in terms of conventional sets. Applications Fuzzy logic can be used to control household appliances such as washing machines (which sense load size and detergent concentration and adjust their wash cycles accordingly) and refrigerators. A basic application might characterize subranges of a continuous variable. For instance, a temperature measurement for anti-lock brakes might have several separate membership functions defining particular temperature ranges needed to control the brakes properly. Each function maps the same temperature value to a truth value in the 0 to 1 range. These truth values can then be used to determine how the brakes should be controlled. In this image, cold, warm, and hot are functions mapping a temperature scale. A point on that scale has three "truth values" — one for each of the three functions. For the particular temperature shown, the three truth values could be interpreted as describing the temperature as, say, "fairly cold", "slightly warm", and "not hot". A more sophisticated practical example is the use of fuzzy logic in high-performance error correction to improve information reception over a limited-bandwidth communication link affected by data-corrupting noise using turbo codes. The front-end of a decoder produces a likelihood measure for the value intended by the sender (0 or 1) for each bit in the data stream. The likelihood measures might use a scale of 256 values between extremes of "certainly 0" and "certainly 1". Two decoders may analyse the data in parallel, arriving at different likelihood results for the values intended by the sender. Each can then use as additional data the other's likelihood results, and repeats the process to improve the results until consensus is reached as to the most likely values. Misconceptions and controversies ;Fuzzy logic is the same as "imprecise logic". :Fuzzy logic is not any less precise than any other form of logic: it is an organized and mathematical method of handling inherently imprecise concepts. The concept of "coldness" cannot be expressed in an equation, because although temperature is a quantity, "coldness" is not. However, people have an idea of what "cold" is, and agree that something cannot be "cold" at N degrees but "not cold" at N+1 degrees — a concept classical logic cannot easily handle due to the principle of bivalence. ;Fuzzy logic is a new way of expressing probability. :Fuzzy logic and probability refer to different kinds of uncertainty. Fuzzy logic is specifically designed to deal with imprecision of facts (fuzzy logic statements), while probability deals with chances of that happening (but still considering the result to be precise). However, this is a point of controversy. Many statisticians are persuaded by the work of Bruno de Finetti that only one kind of mathematical uncertainty is needed and thus fuzzy logic is unnecessary. On the other hand, Bart Kosko argues that probability is a subtheory of fuzzy logic, as probability only handles one kind of uncertainty. He also claims to have proven a theorem demonstrating that Bayes' theorem can be derived from the concept of fuzzy subsethood. Lotfi Zadeh, the creator of fuzzy logic, argues that fuzzy logic is different in character from probability, and is not a replacement for it. He has created a fuzzy alternative to probability, which he calls possibility theory. Other controversial approaches to uncertainty include Dempster-Shafer theory and rough sets. ;Fuzzy logic will be difficult to scale to larger problems. :In a widely circulated and highly controversial paper, Charles Elkan in 1993 commented that "...there are few, if any, published reports of expert systems in real-world use that reason about uncertainty using fuzzy logic. It appears that the limitations of fuzzy logic have not been detrimental in control applications because current fuzzy controllers are far simpler than other knowledge-based systems. In future, the technical limitations of fuzzy logic can be expected to become important in practice, and work on fuzzy controllers will also encounter several problems of scale already known for other knowledge-based systems". Reactions to Elkan's paper are many and varied, from claims that he is simply mistaken, to others who accept that he has identified important limitations of fuzzy logic that need to be addressed by system designers. In fact, fuzzy logic wasn't largely used at that time, and today it is used to solve very complex problems in the AI area. Probably the scalability and complexity of the fuzzy system will depend more on its implementation than on the theory of fuzzy logic. Examples where fuzzy logic is used * Automobile subsystems, such as ABS and cruise control * Air conditioners * The MASSIVE engine used in the Lord of the Rings films, which helped show huge scale armies create random, yet orderly movements * Cameras * Digital image processing, such as edge detection * Rice cookers * Dishwashers * Elevators * Washing machines and other home appliances. * Video game artificial intelligence * Language filters on message boards and chat rooms for filtering out offensive text Fuzzy logic has also been incorporated into some microcontrollers and microprocessors, for instance, the Freescale 68HC12. How fuzzy logic is applied Fuzzy logic usually uses IF/THEN rules, or constructs that are equivalent, such as fuzzy associative matrices. Rules are usually expressed in the form: IF variable IS set THEN action For example, an extremely simple temperature regulator that uses a fan might look like this: IF temperature IS very cold THEN stop fan IF temperature IS cold THEN turn down fan IF temperature IS normal THEN maintain level IF temperature IS hot THEN speed up fan Notice there is no "ELSE". All of the rules are evaluated, because the temperature might be "cold" and "normal" at the same time to differing degrees. The AND, OR, and NOT operators of boolean logic exist in fuzzy logic, usually defined as the minimum, maximum, and complement; when they are defined this way, they are called the Zadeh operators, because they were first defined as such in Zadeh's original papers. So for the fuzzy variables x and y: NOT x = (1 - truth(x)) x AND y = minimum(truth(x), truth(y)) x OR y = maximum(truth(x), truth(y)) There are also other operators, more linguistic in nature, called hedges that can be applied. These are generally adverbs such as "very", or "somewhat", which modify the meaning of a set using a mathematical formula. In application, the programming language Prolog is well geared to implementing fuzzy logic with its facilities to setup a database of "rules" which are queried to deduct logic. This sort of programming is known as logic programming. Other examples * If a man is 1.8 meters, consider him as tall: IF male IS true AND height >= 1.8 THEN is_tall IS true IF male IS true AND height >= 1.8 THEN is_short IS false * The fuzzy rules do not make the sharp distinction between tall and short, that is not so realistic: IF height <= medium male THEN is_short IS agree somehow IF height >= medium male THEN is_tall IS agree somehow In the fuzzy case, there are no such heights like 1.83 meters, but there are fuzzy values, like the following assignments: dwarf male = 1.3 m small male = (1.3, 1.5] medium male = (1.5, 1.8] tall male = (1.8, 2.0] giant male > 2.0 m For the consequent, there are also not only two values, but five, say: agree not = 0 agree little = 1 agree somehow = 2 agree a lot = 3 agree fully = 4 In the binary, or "crisp", case, a person of 1.79 meters of height is considered short. If another person is 1.8 meters or 2.25 meters, these persons are considered tall. The crisp example differs deliberately from the fuzzy one. We did not put in the antecedent IF male >= agree somehow AND ... as gender is often considered as a binary information. So, it is not so complex like being tall. Formal fuzzy logic In mathematical logic, there are several formal systems that model the above notions of "fuzzy logic". Note that they use a different set of operations than above mentioned Zadeh operators. Propositional fuzzy logics * Basic propositional fuzzy logic is an axiomatization of logic where the conjunction is defined by a continuous t-norm, and the implication defined as residuum of the t-norm. Its models correspond to BL-algebras. * Łukasiewicz fuzzy logic is a special case of basic fuzzy logic where conjunction is Łukasiewicz t-norm. It has axioms of basic logic plus additional axiom of double negation (so it is not intuitionistic logic), and its models correspond to MV-algebras. * Gödel fuzzy logic is a special case of basic fuzzy logic where conjunction is Gödel t-norm. It has axioms of basic logic plus additional axiom of idempotence of conjuction, and its models are called G-algebras. * Product fuzzy logic is a special case of basic fuzzy logic where conjunction is product t-norm. It has axioms of basic logic plus additional axiom, and its models are called product algebras. * Rational Pavelka logic is a generalization of multi-valued logic. It is an extension of Łukasziewicz fuzzy logic with additional constants. All these logics encompass the traditional propositional logic (whose models correspond to Boolean algebras). Predicate fuzzy logics These extend the above-mentioned fuzzy logics by adding universal and existential quantifiers in a manner similar to the way how predicate logic is created from propositional logic. See also * Artificial intelligence * Artificial neural network * Neuro-fuzzy * Biologically-inspired computing * Combs method * Control system * Defuzzification * Dynamic logic * Expert system * Fuzzy associative matrix * Fuzzy concept * Fuzzy Control Language * Fuzzy control system * Fuzzy electronics * Fuzzy set * Machine learning * Paradox of the heap * Pattern recognition * Rough set * FSQL (Fuzzy SQL, a fuzzy language for databases) Bibliography * Constantin von Altrock, Fuzzy Logic and NeuroFuzzy Applications Explained (2002), ISBN 0-13-368465-2 * Earl Cox, The Fuzzy Systems Handbook (1994), ISBN 0-12-194270-8 * Charles Elkan. The Paradoxical Success of Fuzzy Logic. November 1993. Available from Elkan's home page. * Petr Hájek: Metamathematics of fuzzy logic. Kluwer 1998. * Frank Höppner, Frank Klawonn, Rudolf Kruse and Thomas Runkler, Fuzzy Cluster Analysis (1999), ISBN 0-471-98864-2 * George Klir and Tina Folger, Fuzzy Sets, Uncertainty, and Information (1988), ISBN 0-13-345984-5 * George Klir, UTE H. St.Clair and Bo Yuan Fuzzy Set Theory Foundations and Applications,1997,ISBN 0-13-341058-7 * George Klir and Bo Yuan, Fuzzy Sets and Fuzzy Logic (1995) ISBN 0-13-101171-5 * Ronald Yager and Dimitar Filev, Essentials of Fuzzy Modeling and Control (1994), ISBN 0-471-01761-2 * Kevin M. Passino and Stephen Yurkovich, Fuzzy Control, Addison Wesley Longman, Menlo Park, CA, 1998. External links *Fuzzy Logic Newsgroup FAQ *Simple test to check how well you understand it *Open Source Software "mbFuzzIT" (Java) *JFuzzyLogic: Open Source Fuzzy Logic Package + FCL (sourceforge, java) *Fuzzy Logic Tutorial *Fuzzy Logic Overview *Fuzzy Logic Lecture *Fuzzy Logic Introduction *Download Free Fuzzy Logic Simulation Software *Fuzzy Logic for "Just Plain Folks" *Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy entry * Modeling Methodology 4: Localizing Global Models Will Dwinnell (1998) PC AI May/Jun, 1998 Using fuzzy clustering to enhance neural network performance *Fuzzy Logic Control - A Taxonomy of Demonstrated Benefits * Web page about FSQL: References and links about FSQL. * Fuzzy logic in your game Nice and clear fuzzy logic tutorial, aimed towards game programming. Sample applications *Agriculture *GIS *Image Processing *Machine Learning *Machine Vision *Medicine *OCR *Robot Navigation *Shape Recognition *Telecommunications Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Computer science Category:Logic in computer science Category:Fuzzy logic ar:منطق ضبابي de:Fuzzy-Logik es:Lógica difusa eo:Neakra logiko fa:منطق فازی fr:Logique floue id:Logika Fuzzy it:Logica fuzzy he:לוגיקה עמומה nl:Fuzzy logic ja:ファジー pl:Logika rozmyta pt:Lógica difusa ru:Нечёткая логика simple:Fuzzy logic sk:Fuzzy logika sl:Mehka logika fi:Sumea logiikka sv:Fuzzy logic th:ตรรกศาสตร์คลุมเครือ tr:Bulanık Mantık zh:模糊逻辑